Juan Moisés de la Serna
Juan Moisés de la Serna nació en Málaga (España), desde donde se trasladó a Sevilla para cursar dos carreras universitarias llegando a obtener el grado de Doctor en Psicología con de la calificación de Cum Laudem. Ha participado en varios cargos de responsabilidad, siendo miembro de destacadas instituciones científicas nacionales e internacionales, llevando una intensa vida de trabajo e investigación que se ha visto reconocido con importantes galardones y premios, además de haber obtenido varias becas y ayudas de distintas instituciones como apoyo a dicha labor. Cuenta con una extensa labor docente en distintas universidades nacionales e internacionales, y una consolidada formación en didáctica y metodología docente, con un creciente interés en las aplicaciones con las nuevas tecnologías. Colabora con importantes universidades y centros de investigaciones nacionales e internacionales, gracias a lo cual he realizado estancias pre y post-doctorado con participaciones en varios proyectos financiados. Los resultados de las investigaciones han sido ampliamente recogidas en su actividad como escritor, con aportaciones en memorias de congreso, artículos en revistas científicas, capítulos de libro y libros especializados; además de contar con una amplia biografía de ensayos y textos divulgativos, habiendo obtenido varios premios literarios internacionales por ello. Ha complementando esta labor como conferenciante en congresos y simposios científicos impartidos a lo largo del mundo, tanto en castellano como en inglés. Reseña bibliográfica Obras de divulgación científica 1.- Alexitimia, un Mundo Sin Emociones (2015). Draft2digitalcom (U.S.A.) 110 págs. ISBN: 978-1-51997-861-5 2.- Alzheimer, Últimas Investigaciones (2015). OMICS Group eBooks: Foster City (U.S.A.). 118 págs. ISBN: 978-1-63278-056-0 3.- Introducción a la CiberPsicología: Una Aproximación a la Psicología en Internet (2015). Editorial Kindle: EEUU. 64 págs. ASIN: B019H5AQFC 4- Alzheimer’s Disease, Recent Research (2015). OMICS Group eBooks: Foster City (U.S.A.). 118 págs. ISBN: 978-1-63278-056-0 Obras científicas 1.- Condicionamiento Evaluativo vs. Condicionamiento Clásico (2011). Académica Española: Madrid. 290 págs. I.S.B.N. 978-3-8443-3575-0 2.- ¿Y si usted tuviese Cáncer? (2011). Sekoita: Madrid. 245 págs. I.S.B.N. 978-8-4968-9955-1 3.- El estudio de la Conciencia: Una Aproximación Experimental (2005). Univ. de Sevilla: Sevilla. Formato CD Interactivo. I.S.B.N. 84-96377-47-4 4.- Condicionamiento Semántica, Evaluativo y Conciencia de la Contingencia (2004). Ediciones Digital @3d S.L.L.: Sevilla. 168 págs. I.S.B.N. 84-688-9105-3 Capítulos de libros científicos 1.- La programación de sesiones prácticas como un método orientado a incrementar la motivación del alumnado universitario (2006). En La formación del profesorado universitario: programa de equipos docentes de la Univ. de Sevilla curso 2003-2004 (pp. 287-306). Univ. de Sevilla: Sevilla. I.S.B.N. 84-86849-37-3 2.- Nuevas tecnologías en las prácticas de la asignatura de comportamiento humano (2006). En La innovación en la enseñanza superior (II): curso 2003-2004 (pp. 119-128). Univ. de Sevilla: Sevilla. I.S.B.N. 84-86849-45-4 Artículos científicos 1.- Rapid Automatized Naming and Lexical Decision in Children from an Electrophysiological Perspective (2011). Journal of Clinical EEG and Neuroscience, 42(1): 14-23 2. Metilfenidato y procesamiento verbal emocional en jóvenes adultas con Trastorno por Déficit de Atención (2009). Revista Mexicana de Neurociencias, 10(6): 427-433. 3.- Metilfenidato y memoria a corto plazo en mujeres jóvenes con trastorno por déficit de atención/hiperactividad. Estudio de resonancia magnética funciona (2009). Revista de Neurología, 48(10): 509-514. 4.- Time reproduction disturbances in ADHD children. An ERP study (2008). International Journal of Neuroscience, 118(1), 119-135. 5.- Visual verbal working memory processing may be interfered by previously seen faces (2007). International Journal of Psychophysiology, 29, 141-151. 6.- Voltage- based versus factor score- based source localization analyses of electrophysiological brain activity: A comparison (2004). Brain Topography, 17 (2): 109-115. 7.- La Conciencia de la Contingencia en el condicionamiento clásico: un análisis a través del Condicionamiento Evaluativo y del Condicionamiento Semántico (2002). Acta Colombiana de Psicología, 8, 55-74. 8.- La intervenció psicológica en la representació del esímuls afectius envers el canvi de d'actituds en la població inmigrada (2015). l'Anuari de Psicologia, 62-67. 9.- Los procedimientos implicados en el Cambio de Actitud: el Priming Afectivo y el Condicionamiento Evaluativo / The procedures implied in the change of attitude Affective Priming and Evaluative Conditioning (2003). Apuntes de Psicología, 21 (2): 319-328. Novelas Otros trabajos relacionados son en la pesca, las obras artísticas... Premios y reconocimientos *''Mención'' (premio, año) *''Otra mención'' (premio, año) *... Referencias Bibliografía * Enlaces externos * Enlace externo a modo de ejemplo